Reaching
by Pixieooo123
Summary: John Smith is alone but wait someone is there for him. I'm not good at summaries.


Fanfiction story

Alone. Alone a man watched the ship that was disappearing over the

horizon. But the scenery was breathtaking. The golden sun was setting far in the west and the sky was streaked with hues of pink, orange and indigo. The moon was soon going to cast its silvery glow and the first stars were awakening. It was indeed a beautiful evening.

He looked around and saw a few artists capturing the scene on their canvas.

The man sighed.

Pain had been stabbing John Smith's heart. That was the ship his love, Pocahontas had boarded. The memory was still fresh in his mind.

John had been overjoyed when he had been granted a ship of his own by the king himself as a gift for protecting him from the greedy Governor Ratcliffe.

Excited, John rushed to Pocahontas who was standing on the balcony and talking with John Rolfe.

His excitement had blinded him from seeing what was happening between them.

"Pocahontas, I have been granted a ship of my own. Now we can roam around the world. Anywhere you want." He said and spun her around in a circle.

John then looked at her. He had expected to see joy and happiness in her face but instead he saw only surprise. John couldn't understand the situation.

'Eyes are the windows to the soul' John remembered and looked into her eyes. He saw confusion and a hint of sadness.

John reached out to cup her chin but he then noticed that John Rolfe had left the balcony.

Realization hit him like a brick. John dropped his hand a stood straight, feeling guilty. Just then Pocahontas's wistful gaze fell on him.

Then she said

John, I have a path now. A different path."

"I understand Pocahontas. I understand." John spoke and forced a smile.

She stood up and held his hand in hers and spoke something comforting.

"I'm glad I met you John Smith and I shall always be with you forever."

"And I you Pocahontas" He said back.

After a moment, there came a call.

"Ship for Virginia!"

"I must go now John Smith. Farewell." She wished him.

"Farewell Pocahontas" John wished back.

She turned around and ran, her warm hand slipping from his and he was left there alone, standing.

Now on the port, he stood there half-imagining that the Ship would come back. Instead, she sailed forth, dancing ever so slightly with the wind and water.

Something caught his eyes in the distance, another Ship. Before he could recognize a call rang out.

"The Ship from West Indies is arriving."

A huge crowd had formed near the port.

John squinted to see the ship in the distance. He was searching for…. someone.

Finally there she was. A girl a little younger to him stood on the front deck. Her blond hair danced the wind danced her deep blue eyes shone when she saw him. Her attire was different. Dark pants with black boots and a white t-shirt with a ballet vest around her waist. She was undoubtedly the captain of Ship due to the air of confidence that swirled around her.

When the Ship had docked, everyone greeted them. Many people came to see their lovers, families and friends.

John's was still on the girl. The girl he gazed at was none but his sister, Sarah.

Sarah had been in the West Indies for nearly three years. So, Sarah didn't have idea about what had happened to John.

Sarah came running towards him and engulfed him in a hug.

Filled with excitement, John started to speak mechanically

"Sarah, look how you have grown. I can hardly remember the girl whom I saw three years ago."

"But you haven't changed a bit brother" Sarah remarked.

An elderly man approached them and smiled at Sarah.

"Your sister is a fine captain John. Just like you."

Sarah laughed lightly.

"Thank you Mister Herbold but I was just doing my duty as the captain of the Ship."

"You did your duty Sarah and you did it well." He praised.

There was a moment of silence between them.

"I must take your leave. You need to talk with your brother. Goodbye Sarah and I shall see you in the court tomorrow."

"Goodbye Mister Herbold"

He shook hands and went.

"Brother, could tell me what all has been happening since I was gone?"

John smile faded and was replaced by a grim look.

Sarah suddenly felt guilty and apologized to him

"I'm sorry brother"

John shook his head and answered decidedly and poured out everything.

When he was down a tear slid down Sarah's pale face.

I'm sorry about what had happened. I should have never asked you that question." She apologized.

"It's alright" John said.

John got up and breathed in deeply and exhaled.

"Come Sarah let's go home" he got up and started walking.

Sarah too stood up and caught up with him. And without any hesitation she put her hand on his shoulder and walked beside him.

For a while they had walked and Sarah spoke up reluctantly.

"Brother, I must go now my cabin is in the woods. Bye and I shall see you tomorrow." Sarah wished.

"Bye Sarah" John wished back.

That felt better. His sister was there for him and she would always stand beside him whether near or afar.

John's thoughts then turned to Pocahontas. She was happy. Her happiness was all that mattered to him.

Surely it pained but his heart would heal in Time for Time is the greatest healer.

The End


End file.
